


Guns out

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Drabble Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dark!fic, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the first time you've used handcuffs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns out

**Author's Note:**

> Challenged by: Unkissed The Challenge: 500 words or less, dark-fic or crack-fic or dark crack-fic, any fandom. Prompts: guns, handcuffs, snitch, irresistible, poison.

_You don’t have to do it this way…_  Is what he says with a voice like an impatient whimper. You brush him off with a shrug and a smile over your shoulder. His eyes have gone aubergine and his lips pulse scarlet.   
  
He is beautiful. A work of art created just for you.   
  
“It’s better, you’ll see.” Your words are predatory and it unsettles him—You can see it in his eyes as you cross the room towards him.   
  
He struggles fruitlessly against his bondage and you laugh; this isn’t the first time you’ve used handcuffs.   
  
He looks up at you through fallen sections of hair that has gone the color of fear and you smile, softer this time. “You look so pretty when you struggle.” Your words are like sweet poison that you inject into his ear as you sink down; straddling his twisted form.   
  
 _Please stop this…_ Another laugh escapes you because you really are amused. He’s so fucking irresistible you could just eat him with a spoon and when you tell him so, he shudders like sickness. You grind down into his lap suggestively just to hear him whimper because he cannot help himself. He knows it has to be like this.   
  
He knows.   
  
“I brought you something.” You say softly, reaching into your back pocket. Your fingertips brush past cool metal and close around a small object, which you hold up for him to see. “Harmless little snitch, see?” You trace the outline of his lips with the small golden ball before forcing it into his mouth and the sight of him gagging has your pulse quickening.   
  
You watch him for several moments, transfixed by the poetic terror that now registers behind his eyes. He has always known what you were capable of. He has  _always_  known.   
  
 _Jamie…_ he says your name around a wet gag that makes you want to kiss him. “Shhh,” You smooth away the hair from his eyes and force him to look at you; really look at you. “It’s better this way.” You say again, softer, and he sags against you in defeat that is all too familiar.   
  
A single tear escapes the corner of his eye and you catch it with your tongue and taste his fear. When the gun comes out of your back pocket he manages a strangled scream that makes you shudder. “We tried it your way, now it’s my turn.” He flinches away from you, or as much as his binding will allow. His eyes want to ask where you got yourself a muggle handgun but his throat is bruised shut. “I love you Teddy, do you love me?” The barrel of the gun is pressed beneath his chin, forcing his head up and you wait. “Don’t you love me too?” Anticipation slowly eats away at your insides and the silence around you is deafening.   
  
Understanding battles with fear in those eyes that you see in your nightmares and when he nods you smile and pull the trigger.


End file.
